Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to determination of identity information of electrically operable machines (EOMs), and more particularly to systems and methods for selectively adjusting a delivery of electricity to the EOMs.
Traditionally, in order to identify EOMs, such as electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, household electric equipment, or industrial equipment, and the like, use of various marking techniques and associated electronic reading/detection systems have been prevalent. For example, the marking techniques include use of printed names, identity numbers, and/or codes such as barcodes, quick response (QR) codes, and the like. Such printed names, identity numbers, and codes are typically identified by corresponding scanning equipment having optical sensors. Similarly, wireless systems employing radio frequency identifier (RFID) tags have also been employed to determine identity of the EOMs. Such wireless systems require equipping the EOMs and/or owners or drivers/operators of the EOMs with the RFID tags. Moreover, corresponding detection systems also need to be installed at the premises where the EOMs need to be identified.
The abovementioned techniques are prone to human errors. Moreover, such systems require additional infrastructure leading to a costly and spacious system for identification of the EOMs.